


Perfect imperfections

by LeighJ



Series: Promises [10]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beth Greene Lives, Birthday Sex, Biting, Claiming Bites, Come Shot, Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene Friendship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grinding, Implied Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, Insecurity, Lube, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Beth, POV Beth Greene, POV Daryl Dixon, Porn Magazines, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Throat Kisses, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, humping, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighJ/pseuds/LeighJ
Summary: Beth is insecure but after talking a little with Daryl, there may be more to her future than she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, sorry I've been absent. I've been trying to edit previously uploaded pieces and write at the same time, but it wasn't a very good plan because there was a lot to do. I've decided to devise a system now where I upload A splintered edge on Wednesday's, Tonight I wanna dance for you Friday's and all prompts on Sundays. Let me know what you think!

Beth knows it's just her own insecurities rearing their ugly heads after so long forgetting about something as trivial as breasts. She knows she's being irrational and downright silly but she can't stop the tears late at night, in her bunk, tucked under a pile of blankets when she remembers the scene she stumbled across a couple of days ago.

* * *

Life was getting better. Settling down. The group were getting better. They had more people in because of the Woodbury refugees, they had more supplies and smiling kids and crops. The fences were solid and they even had a council, which was working really well. They had stopped running and were growing roots, which was good for everyone's spirits. Even when Zach died, Beth tried not to let it shake her too bad because it wasn't serious and she wasn't in love. It was just some fun, some flirtation since there was room for such things now.

People still died, just like they did in the old world, that was a given. It was just that the odds were stacked against the human race now more than ever before. So she tried not to be too upset by it and mostly she succeeded. It was Daryl Dixon that shook her that day, bad as it sounds to admit. Not Zach, not his death and the fact that she never said goodbye, never gave him that little bit of comfort. Daryl, towering over her with his height and cocooning her in his warmth when she wrapped her arms around him. Which is why when he gets in from a two day run with most of the Woodbury guys, Beth follows after him.

She's hoping to express how happy she is that he's made it home and offer to stitch him up since he usually comes back with some form of new cut or injury. Down into the boiler rooms he goes and she's ready to pull the door open to follow when she hears a rising collection of voices, thrown in with some hollers and cat calls. The door is thick, heavy metal, so she can't hear too well without pressing her ear into the slim crack, which she does, curious despite herself. There are a few voices, people she doesn't recognise which means they're men from Woodbury she hasn't met or spoken to. There's idle chit chat, boring stuff for a while and Beth plans to leave.

Until she hears someone say, "so, you got them mags, Luke?"

Curiosity gets her again and she stays put, tilting her ear to the voices. "Yeah, dude. Got a whole bunch of 'em."

There's a thump like someone deposited a heavy book to the table, but Beth's sure it's the aforementioned magazines. Pages start flipping and then a man whistles low under his breath, "look at them titties. Fat an' juicy."

Beth frowns and for some reason glances at her own chest as if they're purposefully demeaning her smaller breasts. More comments are made about the women in the magazines that she can't see. They don't talk about her or anyone in the prison for that matter, just the women on the pages, but she can't help feeling personally attacked.

Still, she stays and she's glad she did because suddenly Daryl's voice rasps, "you're all fuckin' perverts."

Someone snorts. "C'mon, Daryl, what'd you like, huh? Big? Small?"

Daryl's silent for a moment until he says, "ain't a problem for me."

"Why, 'cause you're gay?" Someone snipes.

There's a whimper and the slap of flesh, sharp and loud enough to make Beth wince. Daryl's voice again, a little firmer says, "nah, just ain't no fuckin' pig like you guys."

She's heard enough, so she leaves. All the way back to her cell she thinks about how stupid she's being, getting upset over something that wasn't even about her, but she's always felt insecure about her breasts, ever since puberty when they didn't grow as fast as all her friends. At the time she thought she would wait until she was older to see if they grew a little more. They never did and so she thought maybe a boob job when she was old enough, but then the walkers came and it was such a trivial, pathetic thing to worry about and was never going to happen either, so she never did think about it again.

Never had the luxury of it because she was too busy fighting for her life or trying to find food to eat. A lot of those months running was spent worrying about her daddy's old age out in the middle of winter and how slow he was when they had to run away and quite frankly, it was the most terrifying time of her life. Now though, her life and the groups is settling down. They're staying here. Maybe not for long, maybe not forever. Maybe this is a beautiful illusion that will shatter soon, but regardless, right now, she has the time and the luxury to feel insecure over her breasts.

So she wallows in self-pity and starts to wear jumpers, even in the heat, so her tiny breasts are not on a pitiful display in any tank tops. On the night, she allows the misery to swallow her up and she lets it out in the form of fat, hot tears.

* * *

Beth's acting weird.

Daryl's not sure how he can really tell because before he told her that her boyfriend was dead, they barely had any interaction at all. Running together though, even in a group, means you pick up on people and their moods, their expressions. Most likely it's Zach's death that has her so down, but his gut's telling him that isn't it. For days he's watched her, wondering what it is that's making her so mopey until finally, he can't take the curiosity anymore or if he's honest with himself, the worry. He barely knows her, hasn't spoken to her much, but she's Beth and people don't go through shit together like they all did in the winter without forming some kind of bond.

So he approaches her, finding her sat out on the grass, just looking into space. He crouches down and sits beside her, clasping his hands around his knees. "You wanna tell me what's got you so down, girl?"

Beth startles like she didn't see him before and is now just realising he's sat beside her. "S'nothin'," she murmurs.

"It Zach?" He asks and then grows uncomfortable because he didn't really think this through and he's shit at trying to cheer people up. "'Cause s'alrite to be upset, Greene. He's dead, ain't comin' back an' you never said bye."

She turns to face him with a raised brow. "You ain't really good with this kinda stuff are you?"

Daryl flushes, trying to beat back the spike of anger. "You wanna talk or not? Ain't gotta ask you what's wrong, just seems like no fucker else has."

She stares and then a wary smile lights her face. "Well, thanks for askin', but it ain't Zach. It  _should_ be. That's somethin' I should be upset about."

"But you ain't?" He asks as she slips off into silence.

Beth shakes her head. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

He nods as seriously as he can, his gut dancing that it's gonna be something bad that he can't keep a lid on.

"I…" she stutters and then takes a deep breath, clenching her sleeves in her fingers. "I heard you an' those Woodbury guys talkin' 'bout women with big breasts an' I realised I was gonna die alone and unloved 'cause no one wants breasts as small as mine."

Daryl frowns to try and beat off the blush because he doesn't know what the fuck to say about a teenage girl's insecurities. "What'a 'bout Zach, an' er, that kid on the farm… Jimmy?"

Beth snorts and curls around herself tighter, pulling her knees into her chest. "Just tryin'a get their dick wet probably."

There's no way he can stop the heat in his face after that. Who the hell knew Beth Greene had such a filthy mouth? "Zach really liked you," he mutters, despite his body telling him to run the fuck away from this conversation.

She sighs, still looking out and away from him. "Don't matter, he's gone an' there ain't nobody else that's gonna want me like… like this," she says almost violently.

Daryl snorts. "Girl, ain't no man in this prison gonna say no to you. Hear guys all the time talkin' 'bout you."

Beth turns with surprised, wide eyes. "Really?"

He dips his chin because it's true. "Just need to see it for yourself, what they see."

She's silent before she whispers, "you think I'm pretty, Daryl?"

He turns to face her and stares, unsure on how to communicate what he thinks because he doesn't fucking understand it himself. To him, her tits are perfect little handfuls that his large palms could swallow if he wanted to. She's stunning, on the cusp of developing into a beautiful woman, still some childishness to her cheeks.

Daryl can't say shit like that though, not when she's barely even eighteen if she still keeps track of her age.

Apparently, he doesn't have to say anything because Beth murmurs, "oh."

After a deep breath she whispers, "would you wanna fuck me, if I asked you?"

His lungs feel like they've been stamped all fucking over and her eyes are so blue, the air so charged that he has every right to be breathless when he says, "come back to me in a couple'a years, when you're old 'nough, then we'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final upload!

Daryl's pretty sure he knows what it feels like to be in hell. Not the good kind of hell, with a bottle of whisky, but the really, really bad kind. Even if he's not in hell, he's definitely going there soon if he has to try and avoid looking at Beth's perky little tits one more time. She's been driving him insane for months, every day as persistence as she was the very first time, a flirty little smile on her face. The worst part is, it's all his fucking fault because he told her to come back when she’s eighteen and she's made him pay for it every single fucking day with her skimpy ass clothes and her attempts to flirt with him.

He's not even sure why she's playing for it so hard. Anyone could fuck her, any man in this prison would take a damn walker bite for it too. But it's him she keeps playing up for, him she keeps making blush like a little kid because he's fighting a hard on every damn time he sees the swells of her ass. Merle taunts him all the time too, nagging away in his head with bullshit and insecurities that Beth promptly wipes away when she gets on her tiptoes and whispers in his ear. Innocent shit, like a message from Rick or Glenn, but she always says it with a devilish curl in her words like she's whispering erotic secrets.

He's managed to deal with it, somehow, some fucking way and he can't lie no more and say he's not counting the days until she turns eighteen because she clearly wants it and fuck, he wants it so bad too. So he thinks that's why the world turns red when he sees the hickey on her neck. He only left for the day, waltzing through the gates in the evening after a morning and afternoon spent hunting and trying to get away from her fucking teasing.

The worst part isn't even that she's fucked someone else or whatever the hell she's done. It's the fact that she was insecure and sad about her breasts, about how she would die alone and unloved because no one would want her and now she's walking around with a dirty hickey, for everyone to see. His brain is full of questions and seething, red rage, blurring his eyesight. What the fuck does her dad think of this? Did she think no one would have her so she would go to him? Dirty Daryl Dixon would take anything because he couldn't get laid? She told him she wanted him but what? She'll just take anyone that offers her?

He grits his teeth and tries to walk the other way but his traitorous fucking feet start walking him towards Beth.

* * *

Beth gasps when a hand lands on her waist, large and warm and burning straight through her bloodstream. She doesn't even have chance to get her breath back before she's slammed against a wall, her mouth drying out as her hand strains towards her waist for the small knife she tucks in the back of her jeans. There's no chance because her wrists are captured and slammed against the wall above her head, stretching her whole body taut. Gasping, she shakes her head and all the loose hairs out of her face, panting with adrenaline. Her heart thunders in her ears from fear and yet, when she sees it's Daryl who has her, that fear doesn't go away.

"The hell, Daryl!?" She shrieks. "You scared me to fuckin' death! This how you say happy birthday?"

He opens his mouth and then frowns, his eyes growing even darker, even  _angrier_. "So that's what it was, huh? Fuckin'  _birthday_  sex?”

"The hell you talkin' 'bout?" She demands, glancing over his shoulder to check they really are alone and lowering her voice a little. "What's gotten into you?"

"Me?" He growls, pressing closer. "The fuck's gotten into you, Beth? Huh? Or  _who_? Who left that fuckin' hickey?"

"Hickey?" Beth asks in confusion, the anger pausing and simmering until it finally dawns on her. "Oh my God, you're talkin' 'bout the fuckin’ mark Judith left on my throat?  _Really_?"

It's Daryl's turn to frown now and his hands loosen a little on her wrists. "You tellin' me the baby gave you a hickey? You think I'm that fuckin' dumb, girl?"

"It's true!" Beth persists. "You think Maggie or my daddy wouldn't have summin' to say if they didn't know it was Judith? C'mon Daryl."

This gives him pause and then he says, "s'your birthday? Eighteen?"

She laughs in confusion, knocked askew by his abrupt turn in the conversation. "Yeah? Like you ain't been countin' too."

There's a small tug to his mouth and then he licks his lip. "So I can fuck you now, for bein' a little cock tease."

Her pussy pulses in desperation and her face heats as she whispers, "yeah."

When his free hand reaches for her waist band she squeaks. "Not out here! We could get caught!"

He smirks and it does dangerous things to her oxygen levels. "S'all part of the fun, girl."

Beth bites her lip, her heart soaring. "Hurry.”

Together, they help her get to her feet and pull off her shorts in a hurry, her panties following and her pussy bare to anyone's passing eye. His fingers dip into her cunt with a groan and with them buried in her he hoists her back and slams her into the wall, grunting as she throws her head back and shakes on an orgasm. Daryl's rabid after that, slinging his jeans down and freeing his hard cock. She spreads her legs wide for him, glancing down breathlessly as he shoves into her hard, catching her breathless gasp in his parted mouth, shoving her relentlessly into the wall with his hard thrusts. Beth groans every time he plunges deep, his fingernails biting into any part of free skin he can find.

He's rough and driven as he fucks her, tearing the skin of her back and ass to ribbons against the rough wall but it's so good she's practically sobbing, shoving her hand down between her legs to rub furiously at her clit. There's footsteps all of sudden, breaking through their haze of fucking and Beth expect Daryl to stop, slow down at least be he doesn't. He goes f _aster,_ Beth squeaking in surprise and her ears ringing with the moans she can't keep contained and footsteps going closer. Her throat closes on a scream, her eyes screwing shut as the footsteps round the corner.

There's the new breathing of a third party and with her eyes screwed shut and Daryl's hips still fucking into her, even though she's sure he's perfectly aware that they're being watched, her whole body shakes in eye rolling ecstasy when she cums, clamping down on Daryl's driving cock.

Above her, his hand smacks into the wall, ringing down in her ears and her erotic groan is mirrored by someone else's, _male_ , husky voice. "Fuck yeah."

Beth's eyes shoot open and her whole stomach explodes with heat, trickling down to her cunt as Daryl looks over his shoulder at their intruder and then looks back at her with a feral grin and pulls his cock out, spraying cum all over her pussy until it runs off to splatter on the concrete beneath them.

Panting, simultaneously, Daryl and Beth turn to look at Rick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the twist!

Beth is at a complete and utter loss, but who can blame her? She's just been strung inside out by this hulking, walking, talking sex God and now she's crammed against the wall with another equally attractive man watching them, his eyes hungry on the small slices of skin she's showing. Daryl grunts as he readjusts her against the wall, his hands gripping her ass tight.

"Did you plan this?" She whispers, silly really but almost afraid that Rick can hear them.

"Nah, but he ain't complain' is he? An' you ain't neither."

Her mouth opens because the presumption pisses her off but then she presses her lips together again because she's not entirely sure if she is or she isn't. Is something like this what she wants? Does she want to be shared? Yes, she's thought about a threesome in the past and wondered what it would be like. There's some books that have caught her interest in the library. But _Rick?_ The weirdness might over ride the fun of it and it unnerves her a little that Daryl's willing to share. Sure, they've fucked for the first time today, but there's been a tension drumming between them for over a year in which she had fun teasing him with thin tank tops and tiny shorts.

Does he really want to share her with the man he sees as his brother? Beth looks between the two of them, Daryl's face red and sweaty, his hands still tight on her ass and Rick's face eager; hungry, unrecognisable and if she's honest with herself, it makes the thought of fucking him a little better because he's just a stranger. Thing is, she's only had one go with Daryl and after so long pining for it, she's not sure if she's willing to share him, regardless of his decisions to share her.

"This is somethin' you want?" She whispers and he just stares at her, his mouth twisted.

"Thought I did," he murmurs before he gently allows her to slide to the floor.

She does, her stomach bottoming out and all her instincts screaming at her to cover up. Daryl does the same, doing up his jeans faster than she has time to blink. It's clear nothings gonna happen between anyone today but that doesn't answer the unspoken questions pounding through Beth's head.

Clearly, Daryl doesn't want to answer them though because he clears his throat and dips his head. "Ya'll have fun, I'll catch ya later."

With that, he just turns and walks away. Beth's whole throat closes in horror, an empty, used feeling sitting heavy like a stone in her gut. For the first time she looks at Rick, wishing he would leave so she can break down and then wishing he would stay so he could try and explain what the hell just happened. She surprises herself though because when she looks at him, she bursts out crying.

He hurries forward and -as if he didn't just watch her get pounded against a wall- grips her tight, cradling the back of her head; shushing her and kissing her on the hairline. "He's a goddamn idiot," he mutters fiercely.

"I don't understand," she wails through her sobs, half embarrassed and half relieved. "What did I do?"

"Nothin' sweetheart. He jus' realised he wants you more than he even knew. He didn't wanna share. You're his or mine, no in between."

Beth sniffles, turning her head to look at the bend that Daryl disappeared around. "I'm so sorry Rick, this is so embarrassin'. You won't tell no one right?"

"'Course not," he whispers but when she looks up he's staring at the same bend she is and his face is distracted, not reassuring at all. "C'mon, I think I heard Carl say he found some chewin' gum." Rick smiles.

Beth giggles. "How times have changed."

"You're tellin' me," he mutters, eyes once more latched to Daryl's empty space.

* * *

 "Are you stupid 'cause you're a red neck or was you dropped on your fuckin’ head as an infant?" Daryl looks up at Rick striding toward him along the fence where he's jabbing walkers through the eyes with a rusty poker.

He turns back to his work and grunts, too embarrassed to look the man he sees as family in the eye. He knows he's a piece of shit but he's been telling them this from the day they met. "Don't know why ya'll so surprised, you met Merle, you know how we was, how we are."

"Don't try that bullshit with me," Rick says, eyes squinted in the sun and head tilted. "Did you forget in the time it took to get your dick wet s'her birthday? Jesus Daryl, if you didn't wanna share should'a jus' said it."

Daryl grunts and pulls the poker back, his guts feeling like they're being stirred with a fork. "I don't wanna share," he says fiercely and fuck it feels good to get it out.

"Then tell _her_ , you left her in goddamn tears back there."

His gut ain't gonna get any tighter but shit he might be sick. He glances at Rick to see if he's lying but he already knows the truth. "I'm a dumb summa bitch, alrite? But how'm I gonna tell an _eighteen_ year old girl I don't wanna share? You know where that shit leads? You wanna talk to her daddy 'bout that? 'Cause I wanna keep my balls."

Rick comes closer and lays a hand on his shoulder, staring him straight in the eye. "This ain't 'bout fuckin' her is it?"

Daryl's jaw churns but he doesn't shrug away when he shakes his head. Rick nods as if confirming what he already knew. "Ain't time to waste no more. Tell her. Be happy. Might only last a little while."

A walker gets extra snarly through the bars and he jabs it hard in the jaw, tearing it off like it's made of paper. Rick's right, damn it. Ain't no happy ending waiting for any of them. No one round here's gonna make it past forty, which means he's got less than a year left if he's lucky.

When he remains silent, Rick squeezes his shoulder before turning away, throwing back, "think 'bout it or cut it off."

* * *

Beth's curled on her side on the bottom bunk in her cell when there's a quiver of her curtains and a heavy boot on the floor. She looks up and there's Daryl, hulking shoulders, teeth gnawing at his lip and his fingers restless, picking at themselves.

She wants to be mad but she's been crying all day and feels too wrung out to try. "What'd you want?"

He steps deeper inside, nervous eyes darting back to the curtain. Everyone's asleep or should be, but she's still got her oil lamp on and it throws his shadow against the yellow coloured sheet over her cell bars. It makes her throat close that anyone passing by could see him standing there, outlined in her tiny cell and they'll wonder what he's doing here, never imagining the real reason.

"M'sorry," he murmurs, still ripping at his fingers.

Beth huffs, her insides churning as she fights to forgive him or hate him indefinitely. She's had a really crappy day though and her defences are down. She sighs and sits up, clutching at her knees. "You really hurt me, Daryl."

"Girl," he blows out on a tight breath. "I know, m'sorry. Real fuckin' sorry."

Her chest tightens but she refuses to cry, she's had enough. "Thank you."

He falls silent and she thinks he's gonna leave but he doesn't. If he intends to stay, she intends to hear whatever it is playing through his brain and clogging up in his throat. Leaning over, she turns the oil lamp right down so there's not enough light to cause a tell tale shadow but a pinprick to see by.

"Sit down?" She whispers in more of a question than an order.

Daryl hesitates before he sits on the end of her bed, his ass nearly squishing her toes until she pulls her feet back and wraps her arms around her bent legs and the new, thick blanket swaddling them. Carol patched a couple together, padding them with stuffing from old and worn out pillows as a gift for Beth's birthday. It was real sweet of her, since her own sister didn't even remember. Her daddy did, but he was more than happy to give her a kiss on the forehead and an 'I love you' as a present. It's not like she really expects anything but couldn't someone have picked something up on a run for her? It's pathetic, she knows it is, but it's not like cards and pens get looted at this point.

Daryl clears his throat and she jerks her head up. "Huh?" She asks distractedly.

He reaches into his vest and works something free. "Got you somethin'."

Beth frowns before she even sees what it is. "How? You never even knew it was my birthday 'til I told you."

"Jus' got back," he says by way of explanation and her throat closes in surprise.

He went out? For her? She looks down at what's in her hands, finding in the limited light a leather covered book, the size of her palm. When she cracks the front open, expecting blank pages she makes a noise of surprise to find a drawing. She has to squint and lean closer but it's there. Dark, harsh lines of a pencil depicting her.

"How?" She whispers in awe, her finger stroking the pony tail drawing.

"Kept stoppin' on the way back, did a couple of sketches. Didn't want it to be empty, seemed shit."

She can't even look at him for fear she'll cry. "Daryl I don't even know what to say."

"Say you like it."

She glances up at him and finds his worried eyes. He really is sorry, she knows he is but it still hurts, that mortification. "I do like it."

He jerks his chin. "But?"

"But you really hurt me," she says again and she's horrified at the tears that spring to her eyes. "You broke my trust in you."

He hisses through his teeth like this is the worst thing she could have ever said and propels forward, gripping her face tight between his hands, his thumbs pressing into her jaw. "Don't say that. You can trust me girl, always."

Beth sniffles but a tear escapes anyway. He swipes his thumb to catch it and doesn't let go of her face. She doesn't know what to say and her lips tremble with words she doesn't know how to speak. The worst part of all this is how much she wants him. She had sex once before in a whole other life but having sex with Daryl was like what she thought losing her virginity should have felt like. It was passionate and raw and it did something to her she'll never be able to put into words. Something magic. There's chemistry between them and she's never experienced that before. Even now she wants to kiss him so bad it feels like the need is clawing at her insides, between her legs squeezing like it's calling out.

"Promise me you won't ever do that again. I don't wanna share you," she admits in a rush. "An you don't wanna share me, do you?"

He shakes his head, his jaw tense and his thumb tight on her pulse. It makes her gasp and his pupils widen, expand with focus on her throat. As if he's surprised by the notion, he whispers, "you want me."

"Yes," she half moans, suddenly too unbearably hot.

"C'mere," he growls, tearing her out of her blanket, pulling her up by the hips and down onto his lap so that her new journal tumbles to the side.

He hisses when he realises she's not wearing any pants. "You drive me fuckin' insane," he grunts, his fingers digging into her spine.

Beth keens quietly, arching her back into him. "Then you know how I feel."

He hums under his breath and just like earlier, with her wrapped around him, it's like the Daryl Dixon she knows melts away. The shy, awkward man who went red at her hard nipples is gone and instead there's a beast who grips her waist and thighs, his mouth pressing wet, rough kisses to her throat. Beth's eyes slide closed at the feeling, his stubble scratching her skin. Already want and carnal desire is bubbling in her gut, flooding between her legs and soaking her panties. She rolls her hips to alleviate the pressure and with his mouth still kissing her throat Daryl rolls his back to meet her, forcing her to clamp her teeth on an electrified moan.

" _Jesus._ Your pussy's on fuckin' fire, girl," he hisses.

Beth flushes, her fingers digging into his shoulders. "I wanna rub it all over your cock," she whispers in his ear.

God, that was brave and she's rewarded with his agonised moan. Man handling her, he manages to pull at her panties and roll them down her hips so that she's bare from the waist down, his other hand popping his button and freeing his cock. She licks her lips and looks under her lashes at him, a silent question but he shakes his head, cheeks red and breathless.

"M'gonna feel that cunt on me 'gain," he rasps.

Beth flushes again, trying to get used to dirty talk as he's the only one she's participated in it with. It doesn't sound corny coming out of his mouth either because it's _real._ It's so full of passion and need, his throat tight by how hoarse his words are that between her legs thrums continuously, clenching and begging. Glancing down in the pitiful light, she has no trouble finding his aching and swollen dick, purple at the head and weeping. Her mouth floods with saliva, her stomach tugs with a desperate need to lick up all the pre-cum seeping out of him because he's so excited for her.

Her hips twitch in frustration and she's close enough to Daryl that it runs along his shaft. They both pull in tortured breaths through their teeth, chests heaving against each other. Excitement pours through her bloodstream when he grabs her ass cheeks and hauls her closer and on instinct she rolls her hips at the same time, grinding her sopping wet pussy down his shaft with a tortured cry.

"Shhhhh," he whispers quickly, breathlessly. "Shh girl, c'mon, work me. Work yourself, c'mon."

Her chest is as hot as her cheeks, her stomach clenching like she's working out every time she rolls her hips so her pussy massages from the head of his dick to his balls. Daryl whimpers under his breath, his bottom lip in a loop of catching between his teeth and releasing with a wet pop, mouth gaping as he watches her. She's so lost in it, in the brazen act, the pleasure; his raptured face that she's not even nervous anymore. They both want this and they take it, her clit worked over by the head of his cock, her hole grasping for penetration and adding so much simulation to her cunt she has to squeeze her eyes close and focus.

"M'close," she moans desperately, speeding up, her nails digging into his shoulders.

Daryl grunts under his breath and squeezes her ass cheeks tighter, pulling her in so close she can bury her head in the crook of his neck and sob as the orgasm batters at her spine. She's so fucking close but she can't reach it, stuck on a jagged cliff of mind numbing pleasure, stomach rolling with excitement as she looks down into the deep darkness and doesn't have the ability to tumble down into the abyss. It's so frustrating tears bead at the corners of her eyes and her hips are so fast it's like she's riding him, her flesh so wet there's nothing but a smooth glide as she circles her clit against the head of his cock. Daryl's hands move restlessly on her hot flesh, moving from her ass to her thighs, his nails digging in.

"I wanna cum," she says in a explosion of hot breath against his neck. "I wanna cum so bad."

He grinds into her harder. "You will, c'mon girl, I know you wanna."

She does, so much. "Daryl," she sobs, clutching tighter as he grips her thighs and man handles her against his cock. "Oh my god, I'm gonna c- _unh."_

His cock slams into her, hitting a spot behind her clit that makes her lock up in surprise, her teeth clamping down on his throat hard and harder when he curses like a teenage boy under his breath, his big, hot hands still on her thighs when he slams into her, their flesh wet and loud. His balls smack against her ass and resound around the room. One half of her is terrified that they'll be caught but another is so wrapped up in the tsunami of an orgasm she's experiencing that her mind goes numb and silent but her mouth doesn't, her scream lost in the flesh she's got locked between her teeth.

Daryl doesn't seem to care, equally as lost in his body and her own, plunging between her legs like he's found his heaven there. She's a rag doll when the orgasm rolls out of her, flopping against his chest and cradled when he presses a hand to her spine and a one to her thigh, forcing her hips to move with his. It stirs sparks between her legs and she moans again but she's sure he's closer to cumming than she is and she's right. Not a few seconds later he's roaring in her ear, flooding her neck and shoulder with goosebumps when his cock pops out of her and sprays cum against her clit and lower belly. Beth's throat closes on a scream but her fingernails dig into Daryl's forearms as her mouth falls open and she cums _again._

Breathless, sweaty and exhausted, she can only laugh. "Happy birthday to me."


End file.
